Колбочки (сетчатка)
|} 250px|thumb|Рис.1 Колбочки сетчаткиthumb|250px|Схема слоёв поперечного сечения сетчатки глаза. Область слоя ганглиознх клеток содержит, относящиеся к сетчатке глаза клетки нервного узла, [[Фоточувствительные клетки сетчатки ipRGC|фоторецепторы ipRGC]]thumb|250px|Принципиальная схема трёхкомпонентного цветного зрения человека, приматов на примере работы колбочек, палочек, ipRGC, головного мозга и явления ретиномоторной реакции фоторецепторов.thumb|250px|Рис.2. Различные длины волн (цвета), производящие идентичные ответы от колбочек. http://webvision.med.utah.edu/Color.html#Authorthumb|250px|Рис.1а,Блок колбочек черепахи с цветными жировыми капелькамиthumb|250px|Принципиальная схема организации цветного зрения (на примере сетчатки цыплёнка). А. Фоторецептор-колбочка. Свет проходит сквозь хрусталика и до пигментов колбочки расположенных на её «дне». Б.1-Б.4 У птиц обычно четыре типа колбочек (они «тетрахроматы»), что позволяют им синтезировать многоцветное изображение, и различать цвета лучше, чем человек. Обработка полученных разностных сигналов, происходящая в нейронной сети сетчатки (десятки типов клеток) обеспечивает возможность ясного различения тысяч цветов и оттенков.thumb|250px|[[Фоторецепторы глаза (птицы). Типы колбочек в сетчатке цыплёнка. А. Ход световых лучей к "цветовоспринимающему" фоторецептору (колбочка) Б.1-Б.4 — блок четырёх типов колбочек, характерных для многих видов птиц. Колбочка Б.4 с пигментом (кон-опсин) оппонентно выделила красный луч света.]]thumb|250px|Рис.3.http://webvision.med.utah.edu/Color.html#AuthorНормализованные спектры поглощения опсинов-S и опсинов-L (divariant)thumb|250px|Нормализованные спектры чувствительности колбочек S,L,MКо́лбочки — ( ) клетки фоторецептора в сетчатке глаза являются ответственными за цвет зрение; они функционируют лучше всего в относительно ярком свете, в противоположность клеткам фоторецепторов палочек, которые работают лучше в тусклом свете. Колбочки плотно упакованы в ямке, но постепенно равномерно редеют к периферии сетчатки.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cone_cell Типы У людей (приматов и многих млекопитающих животных) колбочки (их примерно 6 млн) практически одинаковые и каждая колбочка в зависимости от падающего на неё луча света оппонетно выделят один из трёх нормализованных цветовых сигналов S,L,M. Поэтому принимают условно три колбочки, как бы блок трёх колбочек S,L,M. Это связано с наличием в колбочке разновидностей фотопигментов опсинов. Колбочка (при падении на неё пучка лучей спектра света RGB) отвечает за самый легкий падающий на неё луч света (с более длинной волной, например, красный) и отбирает из длинных длин волн, достигающих максимума в красноватом цвете; этот тип иногда определяется как L - с более долгим временем колебания (или с меньшей частотой колебательного цикла). Второй тип колбочек отвечает также за луч средней длины волны, достигающей максимума в зеленом цвете, и - сокращенно как М. с длиной волны данной среды. Третий тип колбочек больше всего отвечает на свет короткой длины волны, синеватого цвета, и определяется как S для короткой длины волны луча света. Эти три типа нормализованных волн имеют пиковые длины соответственно: M - 564–580 нм, L - 534–545 нм, и S - 420–440 нм, соответственно.Wyszecki, Günther; Stiles, W.S. (1982). Colour Science: Concepts and Methods, Quantitative Data and Formulae (2nd ed.). New York: Wiley Series in Pure and Applied Optics. ISBN 0-471-02106-7. ,R. W. G. Hunt (2004). The Reproduction of Colour (6th ed.). Chichester UK: Wiley–IS&T Series in Imaging Science and Technology. pp. 11–12. ISBN 0-470-02425-9.Различие в сигналах, полученных от трех типов колбочек позволяет мозгу чувствовать все возможные цвета, через процесс противника цветового видения (оппонентное зрение). (Фоторецепторы палочек имеют пиковую чувствительность в 498 нм, примерно посредине между пиковой чувствительностью S и М. колбочки.) Все эти фоторецепторы содержат пигмент опсины, с возможностью видоизменений его устройства, связанной в зависимости от поглощённой и оппонентно отобранной длины волны экстерорецептором колбочкой. Жёлтый цвет, например, воспринят, когда колбочки L стимулируются немного больше, чем М. колбочки, и цветовая краснота воспринимается, когда колбочки L стимулируются значительно больше, чем М. колбочки. Точно так же синие и фиолетовые оттенки воспринимаются, когда рецептор S стимулируется больше, чем другие два рецептора. Колбочки S являются самыми чувствительными, способные отобрать лучи света с длинами длины волны приблизительно 420 нм. Однако, хрусталик и роговая оболочка человеческого глаза являются все более и более поглощающим фильтром к меньшим длинам волны, и это устанавливает более низкий предел длины волны человеческого-видимого света приблизительно в 380 нм, которые поэтому называют УФ-светом. Люди с aphakia, условие, где глаз испытывает недостаток в своей оптической системе, иногда сообщают о способности их видеть в ультрафиолетовом диапазоне.Let the light shine in: You don't have to come from another planet to see ultraviolet light EducationGuardian.co.uk, David Hambling (May 30, 2002)В умеренном освещении к уровням яркого света, где функционируют колбочки, глаз более чувствителен к желтоватому-зеленому свету, чем к другим цветам, потому что при этом стимулируются самые обычные две (М. и L) из трех видов колбочек почти одинаково. На более же низких легких уровнях, где только проявляется функция фоторецепторов палочек, чувствительность их является самой большой в области сине-зеленой длины волны. (Это очень важно для принципа трихроматизма, замечание редактора). Колбочки также склоны обладать значительно высокой визуальной остротой, потому что каждый фоторецептор колбочки имеет единственную связь с оптическим нервом, и поэтому колбочки способны легко в более короткое время определить, что два стимула изолированы (например, зелёный, красный лучи лучи света). Введение Колбочки — специализированные нервные клетки, воспринимающие и преобразующие световые лучи, являющиеся наиболее чувствительными к свету и расположены в основном на центральном участке сетчатки (жёлтое пятно — fovea) и отвечающее за ясное центральное цветовое зрение. Клетки, трансдукцирующие нервное возбуждение в виде биоэлектрических цветовых сигналов, идущих в мозг. Колбочки более чувствительны к более лёгким, слабым световым лучам, чем клетки палочек (работающих в условиях малой освещённости) в сетчатке, благодаря чему колбочки поддерживают видение в условиях легких световых лучей S,M,L), что даёт возможность восприятию цвета. Они также в этой связи в состоянии чувствовать более прекрасные детали и более быстрые изменения в изображениях (например, при движениях объекта), потому что их времена ответа к стимулам быстрее, чем таковые у палочек.Kandel, E.R.; Schwartz, J.H, and Jessell, T. M. (2000). Principles of Neural Science (4th ed.). New York: McGraw-Hill. pp. 507–513. Реакция на световое воздействие происходит в органоиде, названном внешней долей с перепончатой структурой в виде дисков (мембране), где находятся вложенные легкие абсорбирующие белки, опсины (opsins). Имеется два главных типа фоторецепторов у большинства позвоночных в сетчатке глаз в фокальной поверхности — колбочки и палочки. Колбочки менее чувствительны к свету, но быстры и могут приспособиться к самым ярким огням, но почти недоступными для насыщения светом от них (Прямое попадание солнца, электродуговая сварка и др.). Палочки очень чувствительны, но медленны, и их ответ происходит при насыщении светом в условиях лёгких уровней освещенности (вечернее и ночное), где колбочки функционируют оптимально. Колбочка только отвечает на энергию, которую она поглощает (Максвелл 1872). Полная длина волны света может произвести идентичные ответы колбочкой, если энергия, поглощенная колбочкой — аналогична для этой длины волны (рис. 2). Колбочки — страдающие дальтонизмом, создающие не адекватный (univariant) ответ, отражают только количество энергии, которую они поглощают. Обнаружение объектов энергией, отраженной от их поверхностей, однако, может терпеть неудачу, когда объекты отражают подобное количество энергии как их фон. Фоторецепторы чувствительны к различным видам видимого спектра. Для людей видимый диапазон спектра света приблизительно лежит в диапазоне длин волн от 380 до 740 нм. Вообще, восприятие цвета (света) фоторецепторами глаза разделяется на : * Восприятие света-цвета в условиях дневного (нормального) освещения;«Eye, human» (Глаз человека) Encyclopædia Britannica 2006, Ultimate Reference Suite DVD, 2009. * Восприятие в условиях вечернего-ночного (слабого) освещения. Колбочки чувствительны к свету благодаря наличию в них разновидности фотопигмента опсина, специфического пигмента — кон-опсина — йодопсина. В свою очередь йодопсин состоит из нескольких зрительных пигментов. На сегодняшний день известны и исследованы три пигмента: хлоролаб (чувствительный к жёлто-зелёной области спектра) и эритролаб (чувствительный к жёлто-красной части спектра). Однако, в настоящее время обнаружено, что разновидность фотопиемента опсина — родопсин имеет видоизменяемую структуру, которая имеет строение в зависимости от вида воздейстыующго на него монохроматического излучения в диапазоне видимых и ультрафиолетовых лучей. Откуда, колбочки могут иметь фотопигменты родопсина, реагирующие на синий спектр S''', и тем самым подтверждает принцип трихроматизма (S,M.,L) — трёхкомпонентную теория цветного зрния (например, RGB) как единственную в настоящее. Одновременно Фоточувствительные клетки сетчатки ipRGC связаны с колбочками и мозгом и участвуют в цветном зрении при воздействии высокочастотных электромагнитных излучений синих-S, ультрафиолетовых лучей-УФ), содержащих фотопигмент меланопсин.http://galactic.org.ua/W-Bronnicov/Teoria-2-2.htm В сетчатке глаза у взрослого человека насчитывается около ~6 млн.G. Osterberg (1935). “Topography of the layer of rods and cones in the human retina,” Acta Ophthalmol., Suppl. 13:6, pp. 1–102.. «Учебник устрицы» (1999) цитирует работу Curcio и др. (1990), где указаны средние числа ближе к 4.5 миллионам клеток колбочек и 90 миллионам клеток палочек в человеческой сетчатке.Curcio, CA.; Sloan, KR.; Kalina, RE.; Hendrickson, AE. (Feb 1990). "Human photoreceptor topography.". J Comp Neurol 292 (4): 497–523. doi:10.1002/cne.902920402. PMID 2324310. “Topography of the layer of rods and cones in the human retina,” Acta Ophthalmol., Suppl. 13:6, pp. 1–102. Размеры колбочек весьма малы: длина около 50мкм, диаметр — от 1 до 5мкм. Колбочки приблизительно в 100 раз менее чувствительны к свету, чем палочки (другой тип клеток сетчатки), которые гораздо лучше воспринимают быстрые движения. Поскольку люди обычно имеют одинаковые колбчки, способные дифференцировать, оппонентно отбирать три основных луча: синий, зелёный, красный, для подачи их в мозг, то говорят что существуют как бы блоки мозаики сетчатки из трёх видов колбочек с видоизменяющимися опсинами в любой колбочке! (photopsins), которые имеют различные кривые ответа и таким образом отвечают на изменение в цвете по-разному, отсюда их работа происходит в системе трихроматизма (trichromatic) зрения!. (Замечание необходимое). (Страдающие дальтонизмом не подпадают под трихроматизм). Также были сообщения о том, что есть люди с четырьмя или более типами колбочек в системе четырехроматизма видения.Jameson, K. A., Highnote, S. M., & Wasserman, L. M. (2001). "Richer color experience in observers with multiple photopigment opsin genes" (PDF). Psychonomic Bulletin and Review 8 (2): 244–261. doi:10.3758/BF03196159. PMID 11495112. http://www.klab.caltech.edu/cns186/papers/Jameson01.pdf. "You won't believe your eyes: The mysteries of sight revealed". The Independent. 7 March 2007. http://news.independent.co.uk/world/science_technology/article2336163.ece.Mark Roth (September 13, 2006]). "Some women may see 100,000,000 colors, thanks to their genes". Pittsburgh Post-Gazette. http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/06256/721190-114.stm. Различные типы колбочек thumb|450px|center|Рис.1/1. Спектральная чувствительность S-колбочек, М-колбочек и L-колбочек. Комбинированные результаты от разных авторов, используя различные способы, в том числе сетчатки денситометрия от Раштон (т и Ñ ), microspectrometry от Коричневого и Вальд (n и “ ) и прирост порог производству искусственного monochromasy от Brinley (D и s ) и прирост порог измерений от Wald (5 ) (От Моисея, р. а., Харт, в. м. (Ред.), Адлер " Физиология Глаза, Клиническое Применение. Сент-Луис: C. V. Мосби Компании, 1987 http://webvision.med.utah.edu/book/part-viii-gabac-receptors/colo perception/Спектральная чувствительность колбочек может быть определена посредством нескольких методов. Два из этих метода включают изолирующую рецепторные (receptoral) ответы (Бейлор et al., 1984) с использованием вычисленных от цвета функции нормалей и дихроматизма или двухкомпонентности восприятия цвета (dichromats) (Смит и покорного, 1975; dichromat является предметом, в основе которого сетчатка имеет одну колбочку с фотопигментом в мембране (photopigment), достаточного для этого), микроспекромитрии (microspectrometry) (Bowmaker и Dartnall, 1980) или на основе отражения световых лучей — денситометрии (Раштон, 1963, 1966). В microspectrometer метод предполагает выделение одной колбочки, пропуская свет через неё. Изменения в передаче различных длин волн может быть использовано для вычисления спектрального поглощения колбочкой или возможность определить изменения в электрическом ответе. Отражение денситометрии включает режиссуру, структуру света в сетчатке и определение изменения в поглощении как функция длины волны. Эти результаты впоследствии используются для расчета спектральных поглощений. Было принято три класса колбочек в человеческой сетчатке глаза, которые были изолированы от указанных технологий. Эти три класса "шишек" представляют: * Короткие волны чувствительности S-колбочки (S-конуса), * Средние волны чувствительности M-колбочки (М-конуса), * Длинноволновую чувствительность L-колбочки (L-конуса). У всех разная, но пересекающаяся спектральная чувствительность. Спектральная чувствительность S-колбочек с пиком, примерно, в 440 нм, М-коолбочек — 545 нм и L-колбочек с пиком в 565 нм после исправлений, для предварительной потери света сетчаткой. Хотя различные методы измерения дали результаты в несколько различных вариантах максимального значения чувствительности (рис. 1/1). Трёхкомпонентные теории зрения предполагают, что для восприятия объектов с различиями в отражённом свете с различным коэффициентом отражения, необходимы две или больше различных типов колбочек. Нормализованные спектры поглощения колбочки-S и колбочки-L с фотопигментами опсинами (opsins) реализуют принцип дихроматизма (divariant). Для видения цвета в режиме дихроматизма (divariant) должно быть два типа колбочек, должны существовать и быть чувствительными к различным частям видимого спектра, желательно настолько отличными, насколько возможно. Диапазон видимого спектра зависит от способности света проникнуть через глаз и быть поглощен фоторецепторами. Чтобы обнаруживать объекты с различиями в отражённом спектральном свете с различным коэффициентом отражения, необходимы два или больше различных типа колбочек. Поэтому вначале, в развитии цветного видения, развился фотопигмент опсин (opsins), чувствительный к середине нашего видимого спектра, в зоне спектрального желтого цвета, и опсин короткой длины волны-S во втором типе колбочек-L, в зоне спектрального синего цвета (рис. 1). Их назвали L (длинная чувствительная длина волны) и S (короткая чувствительная длина волны) колбочек соответственно, что было первым шагом в развитии цветного зрения.http://webvision.med.utah.edu/Color.html#Author *Рис.3. Нормализованные спектры поглощения колбочки-S и колбочки-L и opsins, добивающийся двухроматизма (divariant), красят видение. Сильное поглощение одной колбочкой-S opsin вызывает "синий" цвет; сильное поглощение колбочкой-L opsin вызывает "желтый" цвет и вызывает "белый или серый" в зависимости от бесцветного контраста легких и темных лучей. 4-ый корень делает кривые идентичными в форме. Таким образом, у людей в сетчатке глаза имеется три вида колбочек: #Первый вид больше всего отвечает на свет длинных длин волны, достигающих максимума в спектре зеленовато-жёлтого цвета; этот тип часто выражается нормализованным спектром '''L длинных длин волн. #Второй тип больше всего отвечает на свет средней длины волны, достигающей максимума в зелёном цвете, и - сокращенно выражается как ' М.'. #Третий тип больше всего отвечает на свет короткой длины волны, синеватого цвета, и определяется как S'. Эти три типа колбочек имеют пиковые длины волн: *L — 564–580 нм, *M. — 534–545 нм, *S — 420–440 нм. Wyszecki, Günther; Stiles, W.S. (1982). Color Science: Concepts and Methods, Quantitative Data and Formulae (2nd ed.). New York: Wiley Series in Pure and Applied Optics. ISBN 0-471-02106-7.R. W. G. Hunt (2004). The Reproduction of Colour (6th ed.). Chichester UK: Wiley–IS&T Series in Imaging Science and Technology. pp. 11–12. ISBN 0-470-02425-9. Различие в сигналах, полученных от трех типов колбочек, позволяет мозгу чувствовать все возможные цвета, согласно принципу оппонентного цветного зрения (см. Оппонентная теория цветного зрения). (Клетки палочки имеют пиковую чувствительность в 498 нм, примерно на полпути между пиковой чувствительностью S и М. колбочек.) Жёлтый цвет, например, воспринимается, когда колбочки L стимулируются немного больше чем М. колбочки, и красноватый цвет воспринимается, когда конусы L стимулируются значительно больше, чем М. колбочки. Точно так же синие и фиолетовые оттенки восприняты, когда колбочка S стимулируется больше, чем другие две колбочки. Строение эктсерорецепторов фокальой поверхности сетчатки Колбочки и палочки сходны по строению и состоят из зон (см. рис.1). * - Наружный сегмент (содержит мембранные диски с йодопсином), * - Соединительные ресницы (перетяжка), * - Внутренний сегмент (содержит митохондрии), * - Жировая капля (содержит отфильтрованные, конечные основные монохроматические видеосигналы после трансдукции, например, RGB)(см. рис.1а)http://webvision.med.utah.edu/imageswv/turtleod.jpeg "масляных" капелек при колбочках, расположенных в сетчатке глаза черепахи, * - Миод - пигмент сократимых фибрилл * - Синапсическая область Наружний сегмент колбочки заполнен мембранными полудисками, образованными плазматической мембраной, отделившимися от нее. Они представляют собой складки плазматической мембраны. В колбочках мембранных полудисков значительно меньше, чем дисков в палочке, и их количество составляет примерно нескольких сотен. В районе разделительгого связующего места (перетяжки - ресницами) наружний сегмент (мембрана) почти полностью отделен от внутреннего сегмента впадиной между ними. Связь между двумя сегментами осуществляется через цитоплазму и пару ресничек, переходящих из одного сегмента в другой. Реснички содержат только 9 периферических дублетов микротрубочек: пара центральных микротрубочек, характерных для ресничек, отсутствует. Внутренний сегмент — это область активного метаболизма. Она заполнена митохондриями, доставляющими биоэнергию для процессов зрения, а также полирибосомами, на которых синтезируются белки, участвующие в образовании мембранных дисков и зрительного пигмента. В этом же участке располагается ядро. В синаптической области клетка образует синапсы с биполярными клетками. 'Диффузные биполярные клетки могут образовывать синапсы с несколькими палочками. Это явление называемое синаптической конвергенцией. Моносинаптические биполярные клетки связывают одну колбочку с одной ганглиозной клеткой — фоторецептором ipRGC) , что обеспечивает большую по сравнению с палочками остроту зрения, и что важно в трансдукции фиолетово-синего сигнала в мозг за счёт пигмента меланопсина. Горизонтальные и амакриловые клетки связывают вместе некоторое число палочек и колбочек. Благодаря этим клеткам зрительная информация еще до выхода из сетчатки подвергается определенной переработке; эти клетки, в частности, участвуют в латеральном торможении, при котором, например, палочки блокируются при ясном дневном свете.Н. Грин, У.Стаут, Д.Тейлор, Биология: в 3-х т, пер.с англ./ под.ред. Р.Сопера, Мир, т.2, 280-281,Zaidi FH, Hull JT, Peirson SN, Wulff K, Aeschbach D, Gooley JJ, Brainard GC, Gregory-Evans K, Rizzo JF 3rd, Czeisler CA, Foster RG, Moseley MJ, Lockley SW. Short-wavelength light sensitivity of circadian, pupillary, and visual awareness in humans lacking an outer retina. Curr Biol. 2007 Dec 18;17(24):2122-8 Abstract __TOC__ Цветное зрение thumb|250px|Цветное зрение человека при освещении белым светом предметов с определёнными спектральными характеристиками, когда часть света отражается. Фоторецепторы глаза трансформируют нервные сигналы, и в мозгу формируется ощущение, которое ассоциируется у человека с понятием, например, «[[зелёный цвет»]] Цветное зрение — вид зрительного ощущения, сенсорное восприятие живыми организмами светового излучения, испускаемого источниками света, или отражённого материальными объектами, с дифференциацией ощущений в зависимости от длины волны света, попадающего в глаз. Нервная система получает, сравнивает преобразованные цветовые сигналы — ответы, которые формируются в экстерорецепторах (фоторецепорах) — колбочках в глазу и передаёт их в мозг. Фоторецепторы колбочки чувствительны к различным участкам видимого спектра. Для людей видимый диапазон спектра света приблизительно лежит в диапазоне длин волн от 380 до 740 нм. Вообще, восприятие цвета фоторецепторами глаза разделяется на : * Восприятие света-цвета в условиях дневного (нормального) освещения (колбочки);«Eye, human» (Глаз человека) Encyclopædia Britannica 2006, Ultimate Reference Suite DVD, 2009. * Восприятие в условиях вечернего-ночного (слабого) освещения (палочки). Трихроматизм и принцип оппонентности В то время как трихроматизм (trichromaticy) теория en:Trichromacy определяет способ, которым сетчатка глаза позволяет визуальной системе обнаруживать цвет с тремя типами колбочек, теория процесса противника (оппонентная теория) является способами, которые получают и обрабатывают информацию от колбочек. Хотя trichromaticy и оппонентные процессы противника, как первоначально думали, имели разногласия, что было позже, и чтобы это стало понятым требуется принять, что механизмы, ответственные за процесс противника, получают сигналы от трех типов колбочек и обрабатывают их на более сложном уровне Kandel ER, Schwartz JH and Jessell TM, 2000. Principles of Neural Science, 4th ed., McGraw-Hill, New York. pp. 577–80. (см. Лаборатория Р.Е.Марка). thumb|center|650px|Рентгеноскопия среза сетчатки глаза примата http://prometheus.med.utah.edu/~marclab/Marc_Duanes_FNAR_20080815_layout.pdf Помимо колбочек, которые обнаруживают свет, входящий в глаз, биологическая основа теории противника вовлекает два других типа клеток: биполярные клетки, и клетки нервного узла. Информацию от колбочек передают к биполярным клеткам en:Bipolar_cell (Биполярная клетка — тип нейрона, который имеет два расширения и которая как клетка сетчатки служит, чтобы управлять мускулами и передавать выходной (двигатель) зрительный сигнал в зрительные отделы головного мозга из сетчатки. Они являются клетками в оппонентном процессе противника, которые преобразовывают информацию от колбочек и передают информацию к клеткам нервного узла, которые представляют два главных класса клеток: magnocellular en:Magnocellular_cell, или слои большой клетки, и parvocellular en:Parvocellular_cell, а также представляют слои маленькой клетки. Клетка Parvocellular, или клетка P, работают в основном с большей частью информации о цвете, и его попадании на сетчатку в виде двух групп: той, которая обрабатывает информацию о различиях между L и М колбочками при отборе, и той, которая обрабатывает различия между колбочками S и объединенным сигналом, а также и от L и от М. колбочек. Первый подтип клеток ответственен за обработку красно-зеленых различий сигналов, и второй тип — за синие-желтые различия. P клетки также передают информацию об интенсивности света (выбор более ярких цветов), в зависимомости от их восприимчивости в этих областях (см. Зрительные отделы головного мозга). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opponent_process Различные типы колбочек Три различных механизма колбочек могут быть обнаружены в поведенческом, психофизическом и физиологическом испытании. Эти механизмы — основа так называемого трехцветного зрения, которое имеет большинство людей. Если имеются только один или два зрительных пигмента колбочек, зрение является монохроматическим или двуцветным. Млекопитающие, относящиеся к дихроматам, имеют в сетчатке как палочки, так и колбочки, которые чувствительны к только средневолновому (M) и коротковолновому (S) диапазону (двухроматизм). Многие приматы, люди, ряд птиц, рептилий и рыб — трихроматики и тетрахроматики, а некоторые виды - даже пентахроматики). В этой связи длинные, средние и короткие длины волн колбочек долго, постоянно демонстрируются, и существуют в человеческой сетчатке при проведении фотометрических, психофизических, молекулярных, биологических методов: (красные) L'''-колбочки, как известно, являются максимально чувствительными к длинам волны, достигающим максимума в 564нм, '''М. колбочки (зеленые) в 533нм и Булочки (S'''-синие) в 437 нм соответственно (см. спектры на рис. 14a) (обзор Gouras, 1984). thumb|200px|Рис. 14a Спектры фоторецепторов в видимом диапазоне http://webvision.med.utah.edu/ При этом сетчатки приматов и человека все еще содержат типы колбочек, которые выглядят по существу так же морфологически, но здесь одновременно с последними анатомическими методами исследования мы начинаем видеть по, крайней мере, что различие между конусами мембраны колбочек и воспринимаемыми длинами длин волны. Так, колбочки с более длинной мембраной с более заострённым конусом имеют меньший диаметр сечения, где фокусируются синие лучи, с меньшей длиной волны и колбочки с меньшей длиной мембраны с большим диаметром в сечении, воспринимающих зелёные и красные спектральные с большей длиной волн (т.е. коротковолновые, синие лучи дают соответdсвенно наименьший кружок нерезкости, потому для мембраны синей колбочки требуется меньшая площадь — «остриё» мембраны и соответственно более длинноволновые зелёные и красные лучи с большим поперечным сечением воспинимаются более коротким мембранами с большим сечением для кружков нерезеости зелёных и красных лучей с большим диаметром поперечного сечеия). Специализированные гистохимические методы (Р.Е.Марк и Sperling, 1977), исследования умелого подбора краски (DeMonasterio и др., 1981) или использование антител, определенных для визуальных пигментов (Szel и др., 1988), позволили идентификацию различных спектральных (цветовых) типов колбочек, наиболее относящихся к разновидностям млекопитающих теперь. В антителах сетчатки примата противоположные визуальные пигменты окрашивают внешние доли L/M-колбочек вместе или Булочек-S-колбочек только. Нормальное человеческое цветное видение (трихроматизма) зависит от триады способа RGB восприятия и трансдукции цветных лучей колбочек. Это определяет вид зрительного восприятия в животном мире: монохроматизма, двуххроматизма, трихроматизма и т.д. Например, монохроматики не обладают цветным зрением. Они способны видеть только чёрно-белый диапазон одним видом колбочек, чувствительных к белому цвету. Дополнительное измерение, чтобы «покрасить» зрение для двуцветных млекопитающих, создавая красноту и зеленых, а не только длинной длиной волны (красная) и короткой длины волны (синий). Чтобы сделать это, природа раскалывает систему длинной волны в две подобные системы с немного различной спектральной чувствительностью с относительно подобным opsins (рис. 14b). Одна колбочка «opsin» является самым чувствительным к желто-зеленому и другая — к желто-красному. Это раскалывает самую яркую и желтую часть видимого спектра на две цветные полосы, одну — на зеленый цвет и другую — на красноту. Эта красно-зеленая система цветов работает параллельно с системой для синего-желтой системой цветов. thumb|center|500px|Рис. 14b Молекулярная структура трех человеческих пигментов конусаhttp://webvision.med.utah.edu/ Рис. 14b показывает тонкое различие в молекулярной структуре красных и зеленых фотопигментов опсинов колбочки по сравнению с пигментом родоспином палочки (Nathans и др., 1986). Концептия трихроматизма, предложенная Томасом Юнгом в 1802, исследовалась далее Helmholtz в 1866. Эта теория прежде всего основана на цвете, на базе аддитивного синтеза смешивания основных цветов RGB и предлагает комбинацию трех каналов '''RGB и объяснила функции цветового различия. Теория трихроматизма включает: #Идентификация спектральной чувствительности двух пигментов конуса относящейся к сетчатке глаза денситометрией Руштона (Руштон, 1963). #Идентификация трех пигментов конуса микроспектрометрией (Р.Е.Марк, Dobelle и MacNichol, 1964). #Идентификация генетического кода для красных колбочек — L, зелёных колбочек — М. и синих колбочек — S (Nathans и другие, 1986a, b). #Цвет, соответствующий функциям. #Изолируя фоторецепторы и измерение их физиологического repsonses как функция длины волны (Baylor и другие, 1984). #Спектральные размеры чувствительности (Wald-Marre — фунуционирование спектральной чувствительности и функционирование « ~\pi\dots Турникетов» механизмов). Однако, трихроматизм — (trichomaticy) вытекающий из объективной реальности RGB, определяющей трёхкомпонентную теорию цветного зрения, пока не в состоянии объяснить феномен образования в нашей зрительной системе четыре уникальных цвета: красный, зеленый, желтый и синий, и в системе двуххроматизма (dichromats) чувство белого и желтго цветов. Феномены образования цветов в нашем сознании пока полностью не могут объяснить функции «расовой дискриминации», объекты протипоставления цвета противника красный-зелёный, синий-жёлтый, белый-чёрный (оппонентная теория цветного зрения). Тем не менее теория трихроматизма в сочетании с оппонентной теорией цветного зрения, предложеной Эрингом в 1872, которая вначале конкурировала с хорошо принятой trichromatic теорией, объясняет trichromaticy видения, предсказывает цветовые зоны чувствительности. «Противник» Эринга окрашивает и в сочетании с теорией трихроматизма предлагает три канала: красно-зеленый, синий-желтый и черно-белый, но каждый ответ сопрвождается оппонентным принципом отбора цвета. Таким образом, или красный или зеленый воспринят и никогда зеленоватый-красный. Эринг, однако, никогда не бросал вызов начальным стадиям обработки, выраженного в соответствии с trichromaticy теорией. Он просто утверждал, что любая цветовая теория видения должна объяснить наше восприятие, то есть, цветовое сопротивление, противопоставление как показано, дает возможность зрительной системе после отбора цветов содать у нас в сознании наше субъективное оптическое изображение. Hurvich и Jameson (1957) обеспечили количественные данные для цветового сопротивления. Используя парадигмы отмены оттенка, были изолированы психофизические цветовые каналы противника. Vl функция использовалась к дискриминации яркости, чтобы описать восприятие черноты и белизны. Поэтому, регулируя количество синих или желтого И красного или зеленого, любая типовая длина волны может быть подобрана (фигура 15). Дополнительные длины волны могут использоваться, чтобы отменить друг друга для всех длин волны кроме четырех уникальных оттенков (синий, зеленый, желтый и красный). thumb|center|400px|Рис. 15.http://webvision.med.utah.edu/KallColor.html *Рис.15. Hurvich и эксперимент Jameson, используя синий или желтый, красный или зеленый, которые соответствуют всем длинам волны видимого спектра (Hurvich и данные Джамезона (1957) от Бенджамина, W. J. (Эд), Клиническое Преломление Бориша. Филадельфия: W. B. Компания Saunders, 1998). Специфика работы колбочек-S Колбочки-S работают в зоне синих и фиолетовых лучей, которых контролируют фоторецепторы ipRGC, синапсически связанные с колбочками. Расположенные в ганглиозном слое они первыми встречают проходящие лучи в глазу. При этом фильтруя сильные УФ лучи, они регулируют работу колбочек и палочек и нейронов зрительных отделов мозга, т.е. на рецепторном и нейронном уровнях. Самая критическая и высокая (энергетическая) чувствительность колбочек-S равна 420 нм - зона синего-S спектра лучей. Хрусталик и роговая оболочка человеческого глаза являются также сильными поглотителями более высокочастотных колебаний видимых лучей — в сторону синих, фиолетовых и УФ, что устанавливает более низкий предел длины волны человеческого видимого света, приблизительно равный 380 нм, что в зоне ультрафиолетовфх лучей (УФ). Люди с aphakia, условие (без хрусталика), иногда сообщают о способности видеть объекты в ультрафиолетовом диапазоне освещения.Let the light shine in: You don't have to come from another planet to see ultraviolet light EducationGuardian.co.uk, David Hambling (May 30, 2002) В умеренных уровнях яркого света, где функционируют колбочки , глаз более чувствителен к желтоватому-зеленому свету, потому что эта зона лучей стимулирует две, самые обычные из трех видов колбочек M,L почти одинаково. На более низких легких уровнях, особенно в условия слабого освежения, где только функционируют клетки палочек (менее 500нм), чувствительность является самой большой в зоне сине-зеленой области длин волн. При граничном освещении ≈555нм - зона синефиолетовых лучей, подключаются или отключаются колбочки-S в зависимости от вектора направления градиента освещённости. (При уменьшении освещённости начинают работать палочки). Морфология Булочек — колбочек-S thumb|250px|Рис.18 Человеческие колбочки Булочки-Shttp://webvision.med.utah.edu/photo2.htmlНедавно, осторожные морфологические исследования позволили учёным лаборатории Р.Е. Марка отличить короткую длину волны, которую врспринимает (синяя) колбочка, в отличие от средней и длинной длины волн, воспринимаемых колбочками M./L в человеческой сетчатке, при том без специального антитела, окрашивающего методы исследований (Ahnelt и др., 1987). И теперь известно, что Булочки (колбочка-S) имеют более длинные внутренние доли, которые проецируют далее в подотносящееся к сетчатке глаза место в отличие от колбочек с более длинными длин волн (M./L). Их внутренние диаметры доли не изменяются очень сильно поперек всей сетчатки, таким образом они более толще в foveal области, но более тонки в периферийной сетчатке, чем колбочки с более длинными длинами волн. Булочки также имеют меньший и морфологически различный pedicles, чем другие два конуса длины волны (Ahnelt и др., 1990). Кроме того, всюду по сетчатке, Булочки имеют различное распределение и не вписываются в регулярную шестиугольную мозаику колбочек, типичных для других двух типов. Это связано с поперечным сечением лучей электромагнитного излучения. С уменьшением длины волны (увеличением частоты и силы потока фотонов) уменьшается поперечное сечение луча. (Например, более длинные конусные заострйнные мембраны колбочек S и что интересно, палочки, чувствительные только к синим лучам в условиях малого освещения (и ночного) имеют цилиндрическую форму и размером в сечении порядка 1-1,5мкм). необходимое. thumb|250px|Рис. 19 Булочки в foveal мозаике конуса-Shttp://webvision.med.utah.edu/photo2.html Это иллюстрировано в тангенциальной секции foveal мозаики конуса, где шестиугольная упаковка искажена во многих местах колбочками большего диаметра (отмеченные стрелками колбочки) разбиением прекрасной мозаики в нерегулярные подединицы. Колбочки-S большего диаметра - Булочки. Эти колбочки имеют свою самую низкую плотность в foveal яме в 3-5 % колбочек, достигают максимальной плотности 15 % на наклоне foveal (1 степень от фовеальной ямки) и затем формируются даже в 8 % полного населения в другом месте в сетчатке (Ahnelt и др., 1987). Аналогичная информация об относительных распределений M. и L ''' — колбочек в человеческой сетчатке не легко доступна, потому что не возможно сказать о их обособленно морфологических особенностях или даже об антивизуальном окрашивании пигмента. В сетчатке обезьяны, Марке и Sperling (1977), выполнил цветную легко-зависимую гистохимическую красящую операцию на недавно вырезанных глазах обезьяны. Они нашли, что (красные) L-колбочки происходят приблизительно в 33 % колбочек всюду по сетчатке, в то время как М. колбочки (зеленые) с пиком в ямке в — 64 % и что эьо меняется между 52 % и 59 % в другом месте в сетчатке. Однако, другие нашли, что L-колбчки превосходят численностью М.-колбочки в ямке и perifoveal психофизических парадигмах испытаний (Гид и Nerger, 1989). Последний лазер inferometry методы (Roorda и Williams, 1999, Hofer и др. 2005), измеряя распределение красных и зеленых колбочек в живущей человеческой ямке, показывает там о значительных изменениях их количества среди людей. Некоторые имеют равное распределение L-и М. колбочек, но другие имеют большее число красных колбочек, сглаживают к отношению М. и L-колбочек как 16:1. И Roorda и Williams и Hofer и al's (1999, 2005) данные о человеке и Mollon и Bowmaker (1992) в ямке обезьяны показывают нерегулярную природу и путаницу распределения колбочек L и М.http://webvision.med.utah.edu/index.html Биохимия зрительного восприятия Процесс фототрансдукции (биохимический процесс обработки и передачи зрительного биосигнала) — сложный, и чтобы понять его, нужно иметь представление о структуре клеток фоторецептора, вовлеченных в зрительный процесс в том числе цветного зрения: о колбочках (о палочках также). Эти клетки содержат хромофор, (11-cis-retinal, альдегид Витамина A1 en:Vitamin_a) обязанный белку клеточной мембраны опсину. Палочки имеют дело со слабым освещением (низким легким уровнем) и не добиваются цветного видения. Колбочки, с другой стороны, могут закодировать цвет изображения через сравнение продукций трех различных типов конусов. Каждый тип колбочки лучше всего отвечает на определенные длины волны, или цвета, света, потому что каждый тип имеет немного различный опсин (opsin). Три типа колбочек (три компонента блока, например, RGB) — L-колбочки, М - колбочки и Булочки(колбочки) - S оптимально отвечают на длинные длины волны (красноватый цвет), средние длины волны (зеленоватый цвет), и короткие длины волны (синеватый цвет) соответственно, что определяет основной принцип многокомпонетности работы сетчатки. Для сравнения с физическими принципами работы фотосенсоров (ячейкм из пикселей, например, RGB), то в отличие от биохимического принципа, каждый фиксированный фотодатчик (пиксел) не способен дифференцировано обработать оппонентно фотосигнал перед его попаданием в систему АЦПи в систему памяти. Его функция накопить электронный заряд падающих отфильтрованных фотонов монохроматических лучей света (RGB) не вступая в контакт с прилегающим пикселем в ячейке фотосенсора. Дальше дело техники. Важно заметить, что данный принцип не обеспечивает получения оптического изображения, которое формируется при работе биохимического синтеза оппонентного отбора и обеспечивается получением аналогового визуального оптического изображения. Хотя созданный фотосенсор Foveon, работающий без светофильтров, работающий в системе цветной фотоплёнки, даёт более близкие аналоговые оптические изображения, но сравниться с биологическим фотосенсором (сечаткой) он не может (Пока не удаётся полностью дифференцировать чистые сигналы проходящих синих, зелёных, красных лучей сквозь слои кристалла пикселя, где имеет место небольшие наложения, иетерференция электромагнитных волн). То же самое в области изобразительных искуств. Любой пейзаж, портрет, созданный великими мастерами — это не точная копия и всегда визуально мы можем найти различие между оригиналом и портретом. Фагоцитоз внешних долей пигментного эпителия ''Фагоцитоз внешних долей пигментного эпителия — когда структуры дисков мембраны, содержащих зрительные молекулы фотопигмента во внешних долях фоторецепторов её, постоянно возобновляются. Особенности образования оптического изображения thumb|150px|left|Рис.3. Хроматизм положения (1) и его уменьшение с помощью биологически приспособленных систем изменения кривизны поверхностей, плотности структуры линз и др. оптической системы глаза (2)thumb|150px|Рис.4. 1. [[Аксон 2. Нервно-мышечное соединение 3. Мышечное волокно 4. Миофибриллы]] thumb|150px|right|Рис. 1. Смещение гранул [[меланина, рецепторной части колбочек и палочек в сетчатке — при дневном освещении (дневное зрение; LA — состояние световой адаптации глаза) Слева — микрофотография сечения сетчатки глаза рыбы, справа — схематическая прорисовка взаиморасположения органелл и фоторецепторов. Направление света, приходящего в сетчатку сквозь хрусталик: снизу-вверх. На фото видно: днём палочки скрыты гранулами меланина; рецепторная часть колбочек выдвинута к свету (на фото — смещена вниз).http://www.imls.uzh.ch/static/CMS_publications/neuhauss/literatur/pdf06/Hodel_AnatRec_06.pdf]] thumb|150px|right|Рис. 2. Движение колбочек, палочек и гранул в условиях слабого освещения ([[ночное зрение; DA — темновая адаптация глаза), микрофотография сечения сетчатки глаза рыбы. Справа — схема перемещений органелл и изменения формы фоторецепторных клеток. На фото видно: при недостатке света гранулы меланина открыли путь света к палочкам; рецепторная часть колбочек удалена от источника света, рецепторная часть палочек — приближена к нему (на фото — смещена вниз).http://www.imls.uzh.ch/static/CMS_publications/neuhauss/literatur/pdf06/Hodel_AnatRec_06.pdf]] Ретиномоторная реакция фоторецепторов — механические процессы в сетчатке глаза, связанные с перестройкой взаимного расположения рецепторов (палочек и колбочек), и гранул меланина, в соответствии с уровнем освещённости Образование оптического изображения на сетчатке предусматривает: *С появлением аберраций и особенно хроматических аберраций (см. рис.3) — способность оптической системы глаза рефлекторно менять кривизну роговицы и хрусталика, а также с устройством (роговицы, хрусталика), имеющих градиент оптической плотности биологических линз — уменьшение плотности к периферии, (изменение показателя преломления), при котором, центры преломления ложатся в оптимальной зоне фокусировки в колбочках (палочках). *Ретиномоторную реакцию фоторецепторов палочек и колбочек (см. рис.4). Т.о. мембрана колбочек (палочек) подстраивается по высоте. При этом в условиях нормального освещения (например, дневного) колбочки занимают зону фокальной поверхности сетчатки, палочки опускаются ниже в зону, куда свет не попадает и наборот. При слабом и ночном освещении колбочки опускаются, а палочки занимают зону фокальной поверхности. Мембраны фоторецепторов т.о. занимают оптимальное положение, которое в режиме поднастройки обеспечивает наилучшую фокусировку предметных точек, создавая дополнительно условия эффективной фототрансдукции света предметной точки. Это даёт получение более сильного сигнала от предметной точки. В итоге обеспечивает получение максимальной яркости и резкости оптического изображения. http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/16721865http://bse.sci-lib.com/article115992.html Смотри также *Палочки (сетчатка) *Экстерорецепторы *Современная теория восприятия света и цвета *Трёхкомпонентная теория цветного зрения *Современное понимание механизмов цветного зрения *Фибриллы *Острота зрения *Различные типы колбочек *Лаборатория Р.Е.Марка Ссылки Категория:Глаз Категория:Сетчатка Категория:Клетки